


Boss’ Responsibilities

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Nesting, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Reborn likes his social experiments.This one, in particular, is his favourite.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 69
Kudos: 1093





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

To be honest, Tsuna’s sense of personal boundaries died a painful but slow death at the hands of Reborn, who has yet to stop randomly showing up to sleep in his bedroom, and the rest of Tsuna’s guardians. All of them seem to believe that whatever belongs to Tsuna, including Tsuna himself, is theirs too by default.

Dino has the same problem.

So when Timoteo puts Tsuna under Xanxus’ command for a year (”to strengthen bonds, my boy”), Tsuna takes the same attitude with him to the Varia castle. Which means that one day when he’s cold as hell and discovers all of his hoodies stolen, he sees nothing wrong in going right ahead and stealing one of Xanxus’ in turn. Xanxus is his boss right now, isn’t he? Tsuna is entitled to this.

It’s way too big on him but it’s also warm and nice and smells likes Tsuna’s temporary boss. Tsuna loves it, he thinks he might understand now why his guardians are so set on stealing his things. By this point, Tsuna has already been under Xanxus’ command for about three months and, as a result, has learned to associate this smell with safety and warmth and grumpy looking-after.

He falls asleep with his nose buried inside the fabric of his stolen hoodie under his mountain of equally stolen blankets. It’s nice, he decides, when he wakes up, all warm and refreshed and somehow relaxed even as the Varia dissolves in chaos around him. Not that it’s very different of the chaos his own house had been turning into but it’s still mostly startling to wake up to screams and death threats. 

Not this time, though. This is Tsuna’s free day and Tsuna plans on enjoying it fully, so he burrows deeper into his bed, most of his face hidden under the hood, and tries his hardest to go back to sleep. 

Waking up hours later, dangling from Xanxus’ grip with a red-eyed glare aimed his way, would be scarier if he wasn’t so used to it by this point. Xanxus takes in the hoodie, Tsuna’s entirely unrepentant look and the mess of blankets on the bed and then snorts. “Wake up, baby-trash. Training.”

Tsuna doesn’t bother complaining, he’s learned by now that Xanxus’ idea of a free day is sleeping in a couple of hours more before work. He does, however, carefully hide his stolen hoodie so nobody steals it from him. He also leaves a sticky note with a warning because sometimes those work better. 

Somehow, it becomes a habit after that. It’s like having stolen the first one opened the dam, now Tsuna feels absolutely no shame in doing so time and again. Even when he doesn’t really need to because he somehow has far more hoodies, blankets and pillows than he remembers ever buying. 

He has never had blankets and hoodies coming in faster than his guardians can steal them, it leaves Tsuna with a strange thrill and a sort of appreciation for Xanxus’ budget. He vaguely wonders under what category this expense is under. 

Luckily for everybody (Tsuna has a temper even if he refuses to lose it at every little thing), nobody steals from Tsuna’s somewhat rotating stash of stolen Xanxus’ hoodies. He just… likes the smell, ok? Sue him. And he knows the pain of being left with no hoodies at all, so he just returns some as he steals others. It’s a working system. 

Xanxus keeps sending him looks but Tsuna refuses to acknowledge them. Reborn said that a boss has to take care of the needs of his subordinates and Tsuna _needs_ these hoodies, ok? They’re good for his stress levels and overall comfort. Say anything you want about Xanxus, he takes care of his people and right now Tsuna is one of his.

So, hoodies.

The day Chrome simply shows up in his room is a day like any other. Tsuna is just back from a mission he had with Lussuria, to whom he had gracefully lent one of his stolen hoodies because the usually enthusiastic man seemed to need the comfort. 

Chrome herself looks ready to burst into tears, so Tsuna nods to himself and changes gears. He can’t be subordinate-Tsuna right now, he needs to be boss-Tsuna. He takes a good look around and decides that he needs more space than this. With Chrome here, it’s just a matter of time before Mukuro shows up.

With both guardians here and Takeshi already slanted to show up at some point during the day, the rest of them will sooner or later be attracted back to them. Whatever boss radar they have going is crazy accurate. Tsuna has stopped questioning it a long time ago. 

Having decided that, Tsuna takes Chrome by the hand and guides her to the living room. There will be enough space there. All of the Varia are already in the room, watching some sort of show but Tsuna ignores them other than noting that they should stay away from blocking the TV. 

He builds a bastard child of a pillow-fort mixed in with a bed, pulls Chrome into it and pulls his worn hoodie over his shoulders to offer to her. She takes it and sniffles as Tsuna rearranges the blankets around them both, spotting Xanxus’ uniform jacket on the couch, he steals it for himself. Tsuna thinks he might have heard a whispered “what” but it was too low to really tell. 

Tsuna is in the middle of murmuring comfort to her, ignoring the weight of Mukuro on his back, by the time Takeshi finally arrives.

“Heey Tsuna! Squalo!” As cheerful as ever, Takeshi strides into the room, “oh? are we puppy piling?” Without waiting for an answer, he leaves and comes back with an armful of pillows. 

The brand new pillows that Tsuna kind of adores. Tsuna groans, “I liked those, too.”

Takeshi ignores him, of course, flops on the bed by Tsuna’s right side and drops an arm over the entire pile of them. At some point, Tsuna falls asleep, warm under all the bodies and with Chrome’s soft breath warming his neck. He wakes up hours later by some sort of Reborn-instilled paranoia to find the Varia looking at them and a pleased-with-himself Reborn.

It’s better not to question it.

Little by little, his guardians start waking up too. The first ones to leave are Chrome and Mukuro, who are probably off to create chaos and mayhem in the name of revenge. Tsuna can’t be bothered to care as long as it doesn’t come back to bite any of them in the ass.

Gokudera is next, surprisingly, and he drags Ryohei with him. Tsuna doesn’t lift a finger until Lambo reaches for Xanxus’ stolen coat. Most of the pillows and blankets are gone already. Chrome took Tsuna’s hoodie with her.

Tsuna bares his teeth then and snatches the coat back.

“Big brother Tsuna!” The brat has the gall to complain but Tsuna is not moved.

“ _My_ boss, not yours.”

Thankfully, Lambo doesn’t push it and Tsuna busies himself with cleaning up the mess left in the living room, carefully working around Takeshi’s still sleeping form. 

“What.” Xanxus repeats louder once all the awake brats are gone from the living room, Tsunayoshi still holding on to Xanxus’ coat.

“I,” Reborn informs them smugly, “am running a social experiment. It seems to be working.”

“What the fuck.”


	2. From [Lussuria] to [Xanxus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, contractverse is officially too big. It was supposed to have 7 chapters, it has more than double that. It's around 75k now...  
> There's a snippet in my Tumblr.
> 
> Also, MelancholyMorningstar was kind enough to make a podfic of the first chapter. Please go show some appreciation! It's amazing. ♥♥♥

##  (Lussuria)

Lussuria is having a terrible day. No, that's being overly dramatic, he's just having one of those days where things refuse to go the way he wants them to. So he snatches a whole jar of Nutella, makes himself some tea and then sneaks his way to the small little private library that's, by unanimous but silent agreement, the one place in the Varia Castle where one can expect peace. 

Except that he's not the first one there. Lussuria takes in Tsuna, buried in his usual pillow nest and drowning in one of Xanxus's hoodies. It's… cute, and not only because Xanxus seems to find the obsession of their youngest with his clothing entirely bewildering. "Aren't you adorable?" Lussuria coos, part charmed and part resigned to take care of the kid before he can worry about himself. 

"You too?" Tsuna sighs, making grabby hands at him and then carefully tucking Lussuria in beside him. 

"Just a bad day," Lussuria reassures, not at all surprised at finding himself manhandled into one of Xanxus’s jackets. At this point, they're all sure Tsuna has at least half of Xanxus's clothes hidden away somewhere. "You? Tell big sis what's wrong."

"Mama came to visit dad," there are implications in that sentence and Tsuna shrinks, hiding his face against the pillows.

Lussuria sighs because honestly those two should have never been allowed to reproduce. Tsuna buries his face in Lussuria's stomach and the martial artist pets his hair, carefully rearranging them so he can have his tea and his Nutella without making a mess on the pillows. That's when it happens. Lussuria doesn't know what it is if it's the movement or the particular deep breath he takes but suddenly, there's Xanxus's smell surrounding him and he feels a little better. 

"That one," Tsuna's one brown peeking eye blinks up at him smugly, "is  _ brand _ new."

Oh, Lussuria thinks, more amused than anything else. Oh. All this time and they've missed it. Tsuna is not after Xanxus's clothes themselves, he's after Xanxus's smell lingering on them and Lussuria can't quite blame him. It's surprisingly nice. Instead of commenting on it, though, he smiles, a little mischievous and more than a little thankful once he realizes this is Tsuna trying to cheer him up. "You know, we could add some blankets, make a proper pillow fort, darling."

Xanxus's fuze might be famously short but he's also strangely indulgent with their newest, youngest addition and Lussuria figures that even if they get shot, the few hours of calm before that might just be worth it.

On his stomach, Tsuna smiles sheepishly and offers him a key. "It's one of my stashes," he confesses, guiding Lussuria along with him. "Please don't show it to anybody." 

Even without the puppy eyes, Lussuria wouldn't. But he does allow himself to glomp the little brat in a tight hug. Cutey pie, the sweet dear.

##  (Xanxus)

His elements, Xanxus decides with a grimace, have gone crazy. He's blaming the old man, out of habit. And because the other alternative would be to blame Mini-Sawada, who is actually the culprit to be fair but Xanxus can't bring himself to shoot at the brat without good reason. Some might say it's the puppy eyes but Xanxus knows better. It's the eagerness.

Mini-Sawada, defying everybody's expectations, doesn't chafe under Xanxus's command. Instead, after settling down and losing the fear, he'd taken to it with surprising enthusiasm. It's in his eyes, even, Mini-Sawada's obvious trust that Xanxus could take down anything thrown his way and come up on top. It's… nice. To have somebody look up at him like that. 

Besides, it drives Iemitsu crazy which is always a great bonus. 

That doesn't change the fact that his elements have gone fucking crazy. It started easily enough, Mini-Sawada stealing his clothes. Xanxus is still a little bewildered by it but Reborn had claimed ownership of the strangeness and Xanxus had talked about it with the shitty horse. Who saw absolutely nothing wrong with it, proving Reborn's chaotic hand in this mess.

So that's fine. Or it should be, except that it seems to be contagious. Lussuria was the first to fall. Levi had been predictable even but coming to his room one day to find fucking Squalo taking his blankets had been enough to make Xanxus gape.

And now  _ this _ . Xanxus is not sure what this is but he hates it on principle. It can't be called a puppy pile, not with the amount of bloodshed. But it's definitely close enough to be family. Xanxus hadn't gone down without a fight, he'd managed to fire a few shots and punch a few of his idiots in the face but none of that had stopped this from happening. 

He's got Mini-Sawada like a dead weight on his stomach, arms around Xanxus's waist. Lussuria is over his right arm to keep him pinned, head on Xanxus's shoulder. Squalo on the other side. Belphegor and Levi A Than on his legs and Mammon curled up around his head. Xanxus growls wordlessly, ignoring the fact that he keeps his voice low enough not to wake any of his idiots. 

Fuckers. As soon as Xanxus gets free, they're going to regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com), for more drabbles like this one.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Boss' Responsibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640163) by [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar)




End file.
